Lyrical
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, drabble, light slash. There's something Rabastan quite likes about his better half. *pointless fluff* Mention if used, thx.


**Lyrical**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

He spied him coming out of one of the many side entrances to the Ministry.

Rabastan Lestrange had to be careful. It had been years since the Wizarding world had quieted down, and, while he hadn't been bothered, he was still cautious. All it would take would be one slip-up, and the Aurors might be on him in a heartbeat. But still…

Unspeakables had a sort of Ministry alliance, but they were different. They guarded some of magic's oldest secrets, so it'd be more appropriate to call them neutral. And that suited Rabastan just fine as one such fine young Unspeakable crossed the street and walked up the pavement, passing by him.

Rabastan cleared his throat.

Unsurprisingly, the Unspeakable wasn't stunned. Instead, a slow smile graced his features, and he took a few steps backwards until he could turn his head to the right and peer down the alley. "That's not very creative."

The Death Eater rolled his eyes.

The Unspeakable—one Theodore Nott, these days aged twenty-five—held out his hand as he stepped into the alley. "Come on. We should get you away from here."

Rabastan nodded and took the proffered hand, fine with Side-Along Apparition. He could save his energy for once.

When they arrived at their destination, Rabastan opened his eyes to see the familiar door of Theodore's little home. He'd down-graded ages ago, in an effort to sever the ties to his father's name and allegiance. (Although Rabastan was something else altogether, and he had yet to give _him_ up.)

Inside, Theodore shucked his cloak and jacket and went about making tea. Herbal, if Rabastan's nose was right. Theodore hummed the whole time, some tune the older man had never heard.

"So are you not even going to say 'hello' or 'thank you again for keeping me out of trouble'?"

Rabastan smiled. He knew it bothered Theodore when he didn't speak much. But if he was being honest…

He really didn't care much. His voice had done damage over the decades. The people he'd killed, those he'd incapacitated… If Rabastan could, he'd never use his voice again.

But Theodore's? Rabastan had known him since he'd been little, and it'd taken forever for the kid to get used to the sound of his own voice. And he had, eventually, in adulthood. And Rabastan enjoyed it.

Whether in the morning, day, or night, Theodore had a very smooth voice, nursed by a love of light teas. Rabastan, as Theodore had gotten older, had come to love the sound. It was, in his opinion, like a soft whisper meant to make one sleep peacefully, and sleep throughout the whole night.

(And Rabastan could attest. It'd happened to him many a time. It was a pleasant experience in this post-war life.)

Theodore sighed. "If you're not going to speak, then…" He walked over to where Rabastan sat on the couch and leaned down, snogging him and smelling deliciously like Darjeeling.

Rabastan—ashamed to say—…squeaked.

The spiky-haired man smirked. "…I'll just have to elicit a sound from you."

Rabastan wanted to growl at him, but that would mean Theodore would win, so he settled on a glare.

Theodore laughed. A hearty, genuine, maybe-he's-never-been-touched-by-the-Dark (except for Rabastan, of course) laugh.

The Lestrange allowed himself a small smile as Theodore came and joined him on the couch. He'd be perfectly fine without his own voice, but he'd probably perish without Theodore's.

- ^-^3

**83 This actually kinda works in the same universe as my 1st oneshot for them, "no place for soft hearts." I like the idea of some Death Eaters evading capture and going on to live somewhat-okay lives (and if you've ever read an Eloise Midgen/Fenrir Greyback by me, then you get why). Interestingly enough, I got this silly idea while writing two other Theostans ("Bones" and "Not Strange") while listening to Owl City…and I've decided my head-canon for Theo is that he has a slightly deeper voice than Owl City… *am I kicked out of the fandom now***

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki X3**


End file.
